The installation of a ceiling fan is a difficult task for a single installer. To install a conventional ceiling fan, the fan is lifted to just below the electrical junction box and held there while connecting the fan wires to the electrical supply wires. After the electrical connection is finished, the fan is lifted further to place the fan bell over the junction box and held in that position while the fan is attached to the box or a ceiling hanger in some manner, typically with screws or bolts. The combined operation takes several minutes and usually requires two persons, one to lift and hold the fan and the other to make the wire and screw connections.